Dream of Dissolution
by DontStopRun
Summary: "Prussia, PRUSSIA! GILBERT! Where are you? Where did you go, why did you leave? I need you... PruAus and yaoi, don't like it don't read it.


**Well heyo you know who it is... *cricket Ugh its DontStopRun here I wrote this cause I wanted to not cause Im good at it so no freakin out if I suck. Hetalia belongs to… *cricket* Dammit ur sposed to say the name geez it like you can't actually say anything. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya and i don't get money from this piece o' crap ON TO THE FIC**

" _Prussia, PRUSSIA! GILBERT! Where are you? Where did you go, why did you leave?_

 _I need you..._

Austria sat up in bed. his heart thumping painfully, He could feel the affects of the nightmare slowly wearing off as he took in his surroundings. Next to him there was a head of silver hair just peeking out from under the covers. Austria smiled down at the Prussian lying beside him in the king size bed, he could feel Prussia's warmth seeping into his side calming his racing heart. His nightmare was no longer vivid in his mind just shapes and colors. It's amazing how the same person who infuriates Austria during the day can comfort him so much during the to him he felt a movement and he glanced down as Prussia shifted onto his back, blinked open his ruby eyes, and looked up at Austria hovering next to him.

"Hey Austria what the hell are you doing up, it really late and you need your beauty sleep." Austria sighed and replied, "I just had a nightmare, you can go back to bed its fine." Prussia smirked, "Awww did wittle master have a bad dream, I'll give you a goodnight kiss to scare the monsters away." He opened his arms and made a 'come here' gesture with his hands. Austria sighed again and leaned into the other man's open arms, accepting the comforting gesture.

பПபПபПபПபПபПபПபПபПபПபПபПபП பПபПபПபПபПபПபПபПபПபПபПபПபПபП

Prussia frowned down at his aristocrat, the nightmare was obviously a lot worse than Austria had played it off. He was shaking. It was subtle almost unnoticeable, but Prussia had known him for hundreds of years and could tell when something was wrong. He hugged Austria tighter not wanting him to be scared or sad or whatever. They may fight and argue a lot but that doesn't mean he didn't care about him. Prussia put on a winning smile and announced. "Remember if your ickle nightmares are ever too scary you can count on the awesome Prussia to save you!" At this Austria mumbled something into his shirt, Prussia frowned not liking his reaction. "Speak up! My hearing isn't that awesome." Austria looked up and Prussia was shocked too see tears in his eyes, "I said what if you can't be there for me!" Ahh, so this is what it was about, the dissolution of Prussia. The next time he spoke it was softer not loud and boastful like his usual voice. "I'm not going to leave Roderich I'll be here 'til the end." The tears slowly started trickling down Austria as he spoke and soon they were pouring out.

பПபПபПபПபПபПபПபПபПபПபПபПபП பПபПபПபПபПபПபПபПபПபПபПபПபПபП

Austria tried to choke down the words that wanted to spill from his mouth, like the tears spilled from his eyes but found that he couldn't. "In my dream," he gasped. "In my dream you were gone and, and you didn't come back you wouldn't come back. I was with you when you left and you were, c-coughing up blood a-and screaming in pain. There was nothing I could do to help you and it hurt so much. And no one else was there they had all forgotten and I was the only one left a-and I couldn't remember who you were and then you were gone, I was the only one. T-they had all left Elizabeta, L-ludwig, Feliciano, Kiku, all of them and it was so dark and cold and…" His voice trailed off as he collapsed into heart-wrenching sobs. Prussia stared down at him in shock and slight horror, Austria didn't cry he forbade it because he hated seeming weak. Prussia closed his eyes and lay his forehead down gently on top of Austria's head. "I'm not leaving anytime soon Roderich I swear on everything I've ever held dear that I wont leave until I know I wont be leaving you behind." Austria was shaking like a leaf now unable to hold back his sobs. "When Prussia was dissolved you were dead for 3 whole days. For three days your heart was still and your body was stiff and cold. I could barely look at you much less touch you and even before that you were coughing up blood and it was obvious you were in pain no matter how hard you tried to hide it. And Lu-" He was cut off as Prussia kissed him, it wasn't rough and passionate but soft and gentle ment for comfort not excitement. He melted into the kiss accepting the familiar warmth it brought, Prussia's arms were wrapped around him creating a shield from all thoughts of blood and death and dissolution. Prussia slowly lay them down on the bed his arms still tightly around Austria's waist. "Don't worry," he whispered quietly into Austria's ear, "I will never leave this life behind I have too much to live for and until all those thing are gone I wont be either."

பПபПபПபПபПபПபПபПபПபПபПபПபП பПபПபПபПபПபПபПபПபПபПபПபПபПபП

A while later Austria had drifted off to sleep the tear tracks dried on his cheeks, still in the warm cage of Prussia's arms. The Prussian gazed at his loves face and smiled, it wasn't very often that the Austrian opened up for him especially not that much. He leaned down a bit and kissed Austria's forehead before whispering "Guten nacht," and falling asleep next to his lover.

பПபПபПபПபПபПபПபПபПபПபПபПபП பПபПபПபПபПபПபПபПபПபПபПபПபПபП

 **Ok ok that was bad but in my defense this is the second fic I've ever written and it's like 4 in the fuckin morning. Sorry if they're a bit ooc but in this fic it's like 3 in the morning and if you woke up from a nightmare at 3 in the morning you'd act a bit diff to so there**

 **GOOD BYE**


End file.
